Never Knew About It Until Now
by 420MomsSpaghetti123
Summary: John Zawahri goes to Middle Earth after he dies, and there his second life is full of adventures. AU, but still takes place during the events of The Hobbit (movie).
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was huge, strange looking trees standing tall.

I realized, I was lying down on my back. And I was in a forest. It was quite dark. And there was no one around. Not a single breathing creature in sight.

"Where am I? Am I in the afterlife? Am I about to meet my Creator?" I asked myself.

No voice. No sound. At all. Nothing.

I got up and looked at myself. I was still wearing the black attire, the outfit I wore when I died. I looked down at my feet. My boots were gone, but I was still wearing the black socks, the socks I wore when I died.

As I decided to take a second look all around the strange, not very Earth-like forest, the most ugliest and terrifying creature suddenly appeared.

It was a huge fucking spider. It was the size of a lion.

My eyes widened in fear at the repulsive sight.

Without thinking, I turned around and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Fuck, I'm in hell!"

I stopped running when I heard the sound of an arrow hitting a target and a shriek.

I turned around and I saw the spider, dead.

But the dead spider wasn't the only thing I saw.

I also saw a small group of.. people? Wait no, that's not the proper word. They looked like human beings, but they were more taller and seemed more advanced than them.

One of them motioned for me to come to them.

They had their weapons and I didn't want to die a second death and get sent to another "afterlife", so I had no choice at this point.

While I made my way to them, I saw that the group were close to each other and talked in a strange language I haven't heard before as they stared at me in amazement. It's like they haven't seen a 23 year old human male before! Oh wait, it's probably because they actually haven't seen a 23 year old human male before.

"I ask you, what is your name?" One of the beings asked me.

Long brown hair. Pointed ears. Masculine voice. This being was a male. A male elf. Yes, a male elf. I told him my name.

"John."

"John?"

"John Zawahri."

"Where do you hail from, John Zawahri?"

"I come from Santa Monica, uh, uh, I have so many questions. Where the hell am I?! Why did a huge fucking spider try to attack me?! Why does this forest look weird?!" I demanded.

"We, too, have many questions, but right now is not a good time. We have to take you to the King's Halls."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here I was.

Sitting on the cold, hard floor, a wall behind me and nicely carved cell bars in front of me.

Earlier, I was brought harshly by the Elven guards to the Elvenking. Yes, they call him the Elvenking. Strange name, and not very creative, I think. But that is what he was. He was an elf. And a king.

From what I saw, the Elvenking was... um, how do I put this. Appealing to the eyes. But he was very mean. I felt sorry for the elves working for him, I thought they were drained all the time from all that work, but then again, they were elves - and elves are definitely more advanced than humans.

The Elvenking had long blonde hair. Like all the other elves, he had pointed ears. Well, he was an elf after all. He also had cold, blue eyes that makes you think of winter. He wore a silver dipped twig crown. A crown that I had never saw before. Unique. A crown that would put all crown wearers on Earth to shame.

I was truly in a different world - a world that has monster spiders, a world that has elves, a world that isn't Planet Earth, I thought.

But why? Why was I here?

I didn't belong here. I deserve to be dead. I did a horrible thing. I didn't deserve life. If anything, the people who died that day deserved life. Not me.

I looked at the Elvenking. He looked back down at me. He sat on the coolest throne I had ever seen.

He didn't look very happy.

"Well, well.. what do we have here? Another trespasser? How wonderful."

He rolled his eyes.

I squinted my eyes at him.

I began to talk.

"First of all, I didn't just barge into your forest. I woke up there. I don't know how I got here, thank you very much."

The events of today replayed in my mind- I told the Elvenking I was from Santa Monica, but he said there's no place in Middle Earth called Santa Monica.

Of course, it's a place on Planet Earth! That thought barged into my mind after I heard him say no such place existed on Middle Earth. I wanted to say it, but fortunately I chose not to. It would have created more mess.

I remembered the look the Elvenking gave me. He looked at me like I was crazy. Like I made this whole thing up. He had never heard of it before, he said.

But that was the truth; I was from Santa Monica, in California, in the United States, on Planet Earth. It is a real place.

But still, he thought I was lying to save myself.

I was angry for a moment. I chose not to argue anymore, because I realized it wasn't going anywhere. He's not from my world, he's from this world. So he didn't know. He's forgiven. I think I acted unreasonably, but I was telling the truth. Still, I could have been more mature, I think.

I committed crimes on Earth, but I didn't commit a crime here. I thought perhaps this was my punishment for my crimes on Earth; to be stuck between a wall and bars in a weird, different world. Maybe my Creator sent me here. My punishment.

But later, those thoughts went away.


End file.
